1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an insect bait container. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a termite bait container capable of being located either against a flat surface, such as a wall, or in a corner.
2. Background Information
Termite bait containers that are capable of being located against a wall are well known in the art. Such containers typically comprise a rectangular housing having a back, front, opposing side walls, a top and bottom walls. Termite bait, which is typically termite-ingestible material impregnated with poison, is located within the housing.
The back of the housing is typically attached to a wall in the path of the termites. The termites enter the termite bait container via a plurality of holes located in the side, top and bottom walls of the housing, and ingest the termite bait on their way through the housing. The bait is carried back to the termite nest, where it is distributed and used by the termites for food consumption. Once the poison has been carried back to the termite nest, the poison's toxicity begins to exterminate the termites.
Such prior art termite bait containers are typically suitable for placement against a flat surface and are not effectively disposed in a corner defined by the intersection of two planar surfaces, since only the surface covered by the back wall of the container is adequately covered.
As a result, even if such prior art termite bait containers are located against a corner, only one surface of the corner could effectively be in the termite path, i.e., the surface covered by the back wall of the container.
Accordingly, there is a need for a termite bait container which is capable of being disposed in a corner.